If you can fear
by so-apple
Summary: Imaginez qu'un jour, Hadés ressuscite les pires ennemis de nos héros Disney afin de se venger, serait-ce le début de l'apocalypse où même la poussière de fées serait impuissante?
1. Prologue : la chanson du malheur

There is a world where hope  
And nightmares can last for all time  
A horrible place to go  
You'll know it when your heart finds

Hearing our song as old as rhyme  
Hold my hand we're gonna fly  
What a magic ride  
And just a death away

If you can fear  
The anguish we're making  
On a star is coming true  
The colours of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you

'Cause if you can fear  
Reflections in a bloody sky  
Come blow out on true  
Wickedness will always be so new  
And hatred will save the night  
If you can fear.


	2. Chapitre 1 : à nous la Nouvelle-Orléans

Chapitre 1 : à nous la Nouvelle-Orléans

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la Nouvelle-Orléans : la foule du jour laissaient place au calme de la nuit, les tramways rentraient en gare, les lumières des maisons s'éteignaient, tout ce qui n'était que fête et joie n'était plus que calme et silence. Sauf une exception : en plein coeur de la ville, un grand bâtiment semblait avoir accueilli en lui toute la vie qui l'entourait le jour. On pouvait y entendre de la musique, des éclats rires et parfois des bruits de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquent. Cette bâtisse lumineuse de beauté était couronné par un panneau de néon avec écrit "Le palais de Tiana". À l'intérieur, tout n'était que fête : les habitants qui travaillaient quelques heures auparavant s'étaient désormais vêtue de beaux habits et mangeaient un délicieux repas tandis que d'autres s'étaient installé devant la scène pour écouter le Firefly Five qui était devenu très populaire grâce à Louis l'alligator. Il était d'ailleurs devenu la mascotte de la ville : ses talent de trompettiste étaient désormais connue jusqu'en France. Il a souvent était réquisitionné par des groupes et des managers mais il a toujours refusé, "Je reste dans mon pays natal!" leurs répondait-il. Alors qu'il jouait sur la scène, il s'interrompit soudainement. Les spectateurs le regardèrent avec stupéfaction avant que celui-ci tende les bras vers la porte de service : devant celle-ci se trouvait celle que tout le monde rêve de voir en venant dans ce restaurant. Accompagné du prince Naveen, la princesse Tiana arriva sous le regard émerveillé des clients. Il faut dire qu'elle était devenu un exemple pour tous : elle est passé de simple serveuse dans un petit bar de quartier modeste à dirigeante d'un grand restaurant et, qui plus est, princesse. Elle s'avança au milieu des tables tout en faisant signe de la main à ses invités. Arrivée devant la scène, Naveen l'aida à monter puis celle-ci pris un micro. Après avoir attendu le silence complet, elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- "Merci à tous d'être venu. C'est un honneur pour moi de tous vous accueillir dans mon restaurant, vous qui m'avez pour la plupart aider ou encourager pour que ce rêve devienne réalité. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui, je serais peut-être encore en train d'espérer, voir même toujours transformer en grenouille..." Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance. "Mais je suis ici aujourd'hui, et cela... Je vous le dois à tous..."

Tiana s'arrêta quelques secondes : des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Soudain, quelqu'un se leva dans l'assistance : "Pleurs pas Tiana! Tu es géniale!" hurla-t-il. D'autres personnes l'encouragèrent à leurs tours. Naveen épaula sa femme pour la rassurer puis Tiana reprit difficilement.

- "Merci encore, même maintenant vous continuez à m'encourager. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus que quatre mots à vous dire : passez une excellente soiré!"

Ces derniers mots furent applaudit par la foule. Tiana salua son publique puis descendit de la scène, laissant Louis qui eut du mal à reprendre son numéro de trompettiste : il faut croire que les mots de Tiana ont réussis à faire fondre son coeur déjà bien fragile. La jeune princesse sortit dehors pour prendre l'air : Naveen retira sa veste pour la lui mettre sur ses épaules puis ils regardèrent tout les deux le ciel étoilé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'embrassa puis murmura.

- "Bon, eh bien : tu n'es certes pas très doué pour faire des discours mais au moins, tu leurs à dit ce que tu pensais!"

- "Ne te moque pas de moi" répondit Tiana en riant "Je n'ai jamais fais ça auparavant et en plus, j'étais si heureuse que les larmes sont sortis toute seules!"

- "Ça va, je te taquinais! Mais si tu ne supportes pas mon humour, je peux très bien retourné en Maldonia!" dit-il en faisant mine de partir.

Tiana l'agrippa par la taille et le somma de rester. Naveen allait répondre mais le visage de Tiana changea d'expression, comme si elle était interloqué. Naveen lui demanda ce qui se passait. Tiana ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui prendre la main et de mettre en avant son index : on pouvait y voir comme une marque de morsure que Naveen cacha immédiatement.

- "Tiana, je préfère éviter d'en reparler." ajouta sèchement Naveen tout en se retournant.

- "...Désolé..." murmura Tiana. "Ça ne fait que deux jours que c'est finit, notre restaurant n'a officiellement ouvert qu'il y a une semaine et malgré cette grande soirée spécial pour les habitants, j'ai encore du mal à faire mon deuil de ce qui s'est passé..."

Naveen se tourna vers Tiana mais quelque chose le poussa violemment sur le côté. La chose sautait littéralement sur place en répétant "Tiana" en boucle.

- "Ch...Charlotte?" s'étonna Tiana.

- "Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tianaaaaaaaaa! Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient d'arriver en ville?!"

- "Ne me dit rien : le bleu que tu m'as fais en me faisant tomber?" lança Naveen en se relevant.

- "Ah non : désolé mon princounet, ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais!" répondit Charlotte avec un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur Tiana. "Une grande frégate tout droit sortie d'un pays lointain vient d'arriver au port et devines qui est à son bord?!"

- "...Eh bien, j'attend ta réponse depuis tout à l'heure..." répondit Tiana timidement.

Charlotte se dirigea vers les rebords du balcon et monta dessus comme si elle était monté sur une estrade, elle tendit alors les bras au ciel étoilé et hurla :

- "Le prince Philippe et La princesse Aurore!"

Il y eut alors un long silence gêné. Tiana et Naveen se regardèrent quelques instants.

- "Bah quoi, c'est tout?" demanda Charlotte.

- "...Euh, Charlotte : on ne sait pas qui sont c'est deux personnes..." répondit Naveen.

- "Comment?!" cria Charlotte. "Mais c'est pas possible ça, vous êtes resté combien de temps dans le bayou : 5 ans? 100 ans?!"

Tiana pris les mains de Charlotte et l'a fit redescendre à son niveau.

- "Ecoute," commença Tiana "Les seuls Aurore et Philippe que je connais sont ceux des contes de fées mais..."

Soudain, quelqu'un entra à son tour sur le balcon. Cette inconnue eut comme seule salutation : "Mais ils existent Tiana!". Tiana reconnu cependant cette personne.

- "Mama Odie!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Qu'elle bonne surprise : vous auriez dû me dire que vous veniez, je vous aurez préparé du Gumbo!"

- "Hi!hi!hi! Ce n'était pas la peine ma chérie : j'adore venir à l'improviste!" répondit Mama Odie. "Mais là n'était pas mon but! Je dois vous parler, l'heure est grave..."

Naveen regarda Tiana et Charlotte : c'est la première qu'ils voyaient Mama Odie aussi inquiète.

- "...Euh, que se passe-t-il?" demanda Charlotte.

- "...Tiana, Naveen, Charlotte, vous allez devoir préparer vos valises : vous devez partir sur le champs pour un pays lointain."

- "Mais pourquoi?!" s'exclama Naveen.

Mama Odie s'avança et regarda la ciel à son tour.

- "Un grand malheur va s'abattre sur nous : tout les magiciens, vaudou ou non, l'ont ressentie, et vous êtes concernés." répondit Mama Odie.

- "Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème!" rétorqua Naveen. "Ma question est : pourquoi Miss Charlotte aux fraises doit venir avec nous?!"

- "Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Charlotte aux fraises?!" hurla Charlotte.

Tiana se mit de ce pas au milieu de ses deux amis pour les arrêter.

- "Allons! Allons! Calmez-vous!" ordonna-t-elle calmement. "Il y a un problème : je viens à peine d'ouvrir mon restaurant, ce serait mal vue de le fermer tout de suite."

Mama Odie prit un temps de réflexion puis eut une idée : elle sortit son gourdin magique puis fit apparaître des clones de nos trois héros sous le regard éberlué de Tiana.

- "Je vous attend au port les enfants." déclara finalement Mama Odie tout en partant.

Tiana, Naveen et Charlotte regardèrent la vieille sorcière quitter les lieux. Charlotte s'adossa contre le mur et soupira.

- "Bon et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?"

- "Je pense qu'on a acceptait un peu vite" souffla Tiana.

- "Non, en faites, on a rien accepté du tout!" corrigea Naveen.

- "...Oui." répondit Tiana. "D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires : depuis quand les héros de la belle au bois dormant son vrai?"

- "Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai appris leurs existences qu'il n'y a que quelques jours." déclara Charlotte. "Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul phénomène étrange qu'il se passe dans le monde : plusieurs civilisations disparues réapparaissent sans raison, c'est dans la une de tout les journaux."

- "Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit?" demanda Naveen.

- "J'ai deux mots pour répondre à ta question : grenouille, restaurant." ajouta Charlotte.

- "...Oui, ça se tient..." soupira Naveen. "On voulait réaliser nos rêves et on a finit pas ignorer le monde qui nous entoure..."

Les paroles de Naveen résonnèrent dans la tête de Tiana qui se dirigea vers la porte.

- "Mais où vas-tu?" s'étonna Charlotte.

Tiana se tourna vers ses amis avec un grand sourire déterminé qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis l'ouverture de son restaurant.

- "Nous allons voyagé les amis!" déclara Tiana.

- "Ça, c'est la Tiana que je connais!" s'exclama Naveen tout en la suivant.

- "Hey! Hey! Les copains!" cria Louis tout en abandonnant son orchestre. "Je peux venir avec vous, dites oui!"

- "...Louis, tu viens de laisser tomber ton orchestre juste pour nous aider?" demanda Naveen.

- "...C'est pas bien?" s'interrogea Louis

- "Félicitation, tu viens de gagner un billet!" déclara Naveen.

- "Je ne pense pas que Mama Odie soit d'accords..." commença Tiana.

- "Mais si voyons, si elle a acceptait Charlotte, elle peut donc facilement acceptait un crocodile trompettiste!"

Charlotte allait se jeter pour étrangler Naveen mais Tiana l'arrêta. Nos quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle : heureusement, presque tout les convives étaient parties. Mama Odie était assise à une table et discutait avec les parents qui semblaient étrangement calme. La vieille sorcière, en les voyant arriver, se leva d'un bond avec un grand sourire.

- "C'est bon, le problème avec vos parents est résolus! Vous allez pouvoir partir!"

Tout le monde resta immobile : comment les parents avait pu accepter? Charlotte se glissa à côté de Louis puis lui murmura.

- "Je ne sais pas ce qui ait le plus étrange : soit le fait que Mama Odie a sans doute envoûté nos parents, soit le fait que je parle à un crocodile..."

- "Je me pose les mêmes questions..." répondit Louis.

C'est ainsi que les quatres compères se dirigèrent à l'extérieur sous le regard bienveillant des deux étoiles de Ray et Evangéline. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas du malheur qui les guettaient.

* * *

Plus loin, dans l'ombre, au coeur des ténèbres plus sombres que ceux du bayou, dans les profondeurs de la terre, se trouvaient le royaume des morts, l'Enfer. Ce monde ressemblait à une plaine aride, noir comme du charbon, le ciel était couvert de sombres nuages parsemés d'éclairs. De temps en temps, on pouvait voir des âmes en peines défigurés, tentant de fuir. Mais c'était inutile : personne ne sort de cet enfer. Cependant, tout les pauvres habitants de ce lieu n'était pas que des fantômes froids et torturés. Au loin, on pouvait voir une zone montagneuse : chaque monticules semblait aussi pointu qu'une aiguille, si bien que même les esprits ne semblait vouloir s'en approcher. Pourtant, on pouvait voir au milieu, un corps inerte, un corps humains : celui-ci était vêtu d'un étrange smoking et semblait avoir été traînait sur plusieurs mètres et laissait pour mort, vue les empreintes et les traces de pas qui l'entouraient. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'homme revint doucement à lui : il se mit à genoux et regarda autour de lui. Il semblait complètement perdu.

- "Mais que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Les esprits vaudou m'aurait laissé tomber?" se demandait-il.

Soudain, la température autour de lui commença à fortement augmenter : plusieurs flammes bleus apparurent autour de lui. Apeuré, il sortit en quatrième vitesse une étrange poudre rose de sa poche et se prépara à la lancer, mais une voix sortit d'outre tombe le somma de s'arrêter. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'une ombre assombrit les lieux. Il se retourna : face à lui se dresser un autre homme immense. Sa peau était bleu, il était vêtu d'une toge noire et ses cheveux était fait de flammes azures : on aurait même dit qu'il n'était pas humain. L'étrange homme, quand à lui, tomba en arrière face au monstre. Il arriva toutefois a prononcer quelques mots.

- "Qui...Qui êtes-vous?..." murmura-t-il difficilement.

L'être bleu semblait amusé par la question. Il se contenta d'augmenter la taille des flammes, qui ressemblait désormais à des portails, avant de répondre.

- "Rassurez-vous docteur Facilier, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. Je suis le seigneur Hadès et ceci est mon royaume!"

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les dons des fées

Chapitre 2 : Les dons des fées

Une grande frégate se trouvait au port de la ville néo-orléanaise. Celle-ci était devenu l'objet de tout les curieux des environs. On pouvait même dire qu'il y avait bien plus de monde que lors de l'arrivé de Naveen. Il faut dire qu'il est assez rare de voir un tel bateau datant du Moyen-Âge comme ça dans ce genre d'endroit. Cependant, cet attroupement ne semblait pourtant pas déranger les marins qui continuaient leurs travaille sur le bateau. De même pour ses passagers : au coeur du navire se trouvait une grande chambre, semblable à un boudoir, décorée de tapisserie d'or et d'argent. La pièce était principalement éclairé par une immense fenêtre donnant une magnifique vue sur la ville qu'une jeune fille semblait regardait, assise sur un fauteuil parallèle à la fenêtre, avec rêverie : c'était Aurore. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé : tout est allé si vite.

Il s'était passé à peine quelques jours après ses noces que son rêve s'était peu à peu transformé en cauchemars. Alors que tout était redevenue normal dans son royaume, des phénomens étranges ont eut lieu : le lendemain de son mariage, des ronces avaient commencé à pousser un peu partout. Toute la végétation mourrait, rendant les récoltes impossibles. Certains commençait à soupçonner la princesse d'avoir amener une malédiction en se réveillant, d'autres préparaient un coup d'état. Heureusement que ces amies les fées Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle était intervenu. Finalement, l'idée que la malédiction qui hantait son pays était dû à des forces maléfiques n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, se disait-elle. Elle soupira tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit : Philippe entra, suivit par Flora. Le prince s'agenouilla face à sa dulcinée puis lui baisa doucement la main.

- "Pardon d'avoir était aussi long." dit-il. "J'ai eu du mal à convaincre le dirigeant du port."

- "Mais rassure toi ma petite Aurore!" renchérit Flora. "Un petit coup de baguette magique a largement suffit!"

- "Ça ne m'étonne pas!" répondit Aurore en riant. "Ce n'est pas tout mais je commence à m'impatienter : la Nouvelle-Orléans a beau être un endroit magnifique et ses habitants sont fascinants, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous faisons là, ne devions nous pas nous dépêcher?"

Flora sourit à son tour à Aurore et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- "Je suis touchée de voir que tu t'inquiètes autant pour cette histoire, j'aimerais moi aussi que ça aille plus vite mais nous devons être un peu patient : nous accueillerons bientôt de nouveaux invités à bords, pour nous aider à vaincre les forces du mal."

À ce moment là, Aurore eut comme une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle commença à frétiller de joie.

- "Vraiment? Mais c'est formidable! Combien seront-ils? Je pourrais leurs posées des questions sur leurs manières de vivres?"

- "Doucement ma petite!" dit Flora en riant. "Ils seront quatre : deux demoiselles, un jeune homme et un alligator."

- "Un alligator?" s'étonna Aurore. "Ils peuvent avoir de tels animaux domestiques à leur époque?" demanda-t-elle à Philippe.

- "Et bien, cela fera une question de plus à leur poser!" déclara Philippe.

Aurore lui répondit par un sourire puis un mouvement de foule attira son attention. Elle se tourna tout en posant ses genoux sur les accoudoirs de son siège et colla ses mains sur la vitre pour s'appuyer. Dehors, on pouvait voir qu'un passage s'était formé dans la foule pour laisser passer un petit groupe pour le moins surprenant : on pouvait voir en tête une jeune fille portant une petite valise, suivit de près par un alligator qui, quand à lui, tenait un petit baluchon. Derrière se trouvait un homme et une femme, transportant une immense cargaison de bagages tracté par un camion. Ces deux derniers furent arrêté par une vieille femme assisté par un serpent et tenant un gourdin. Celui-ci brilla d'une étrange lueur qui fit disparaître une grande partie des bagages des deux jeunes gens qui semblait dépité. Philippe et Flora se regardèrent quelques instants, étonné tout les deux, puis regardèrent une nouvelle fois tandis qu'Aurore se rua vers une armoire.

- "Que fais-tu mon enfant?" demanda Flora.

Aurore sortit plusieurs robes qu'elle regarda, excité.

- "Il est hors de question que je me présente sans soigner un minimum ma tenue!" s'exclama Aurore. "Je ne sais pas qu'elle robe choisir, ni quel bijou..."

Aurore sentit soudainement une main la forcé à poser tout les vêtements qu'elle avait entassé sur ses bras. Philippe la regarda avec un doux sourire tout en refermant l'armoire.

- "Reste comme tu es, ces personnes n'ont pas besoin de te voir en robe de bal pour te connaitre tu sais."

- "...Oui, tu as raison." répondit Aurore.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit : trois jeunes filles passèrent leurs têtes à travers l'ouverture de la porte. L'une d'elle prit la parole.

- "Aurore, dépêche-toi : on va avoir deux princesses de plus!"

- "J'arrive Raiponce!" répondit Aurore tout en sortant avec ses amies.

- "C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas descendre : j'aimerais voir ce beau pays..." soupira Ariel.

- "C'est vrai que c'est bête..." ajouta Blanche Neige. "Au moins, espérons qu'on puisse former une bonne alliance : nous en aurons bien besoin."

Les quatre princesses se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entré où les invités venait d'entrer suivit par Mama Odie : Tiana était émerveillé face à la beauté des lieux, elle ne savait pas ou donner de la tête, "il y a tellement de chose à voir" se disait-elle. Flora et Philippe arrivèrent à leur tour : lorsque Mama Odie aperçu la fée, elle se rua vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- "Flora, ma bonne vieille amie, ça faisait si longtemps!"

- "Effectivement, mais je vois que le temps ne t'as pas plus affecté que moi!"

- "Oh! J'aimerais voir ça ma chère!"

Philippe se dirigea vers Tiana et Charlotte, suivit par les princesses.

- "Vous devenez être les princesses Tiana et Charlotte! Mon nom est Philippe, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrez!"

Charlotte commença à rougir au point d'être au bord de l'évanouissement tandis Tiana allait remercier le prince. Mais, soudain, Raiponce cria puis se dirigea vers Louis qui semblait apeuré.

- "Je le crois pas : un véritable crocodile! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir un! Ma mère adoptive m'a toujours dit que c'était des animaux dangereux, monstrueux, assoiffés de sang, croquant tout ce qui bouge! Mais tu ne sembles pas être dangereux toi hein? Je me trompe?... Non, ne me dit rien, ça se voit tout de suite que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, suis-je bête!"

- "Allons Raiponce!" intervint Blanche Neige "Laisse donc cette pauvre bête respirer!"

- "Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... Comment il s'appelle?"

- "Je m'appelle Louis!" répondit Louis, enjoué.

Cette réponse surprit Blanche Neige, Aurore et Raiponce qui sursautèrent.

- "J'ai dis quelque-chose qu'il ne fallait pas?" ajouta Louis.

- "Louis, normalement, les animaux ne sont censés ne pas parler..." soupira Naveen.

- "Ah bon?"

- "Vous savez, je suis moi même habitué à communiquer avec des poissons... Enfin, revenons à nos moutons : je m'appelle Ariel. La jeune demoiselle brune survolté est Raiponce, la petite calme, Blanche Neige et celle qui ne parle plus depuis tout à l'heure, Aurore!"

- "Désolé de rester silencieuse, cette situation me dépasse déjà..." répondit Aurore en riant.

- "Et bien, tout le plaisir est pour nous!" ajouta Tiana.

- "Et alors, tu ne présentes pas ton mari?" grogna Naveen.

Tiana regarda Naveen puis pris un ton parodique et moqueur.

- "Je vous présente monsieur ronchon, sa majesté Naveen : prince de Maldonia..."

- "C'est ça, moque toi de moi!" dit Naveen tout en faisant une révérence face aux jeunes filles. "C'est un honneur mesdemoiselles!"

- "Je vais finir par le préféré à Eric..." chuchota Ariel.

- "Ariel!" s'exclama Blanche Neige.

- "Je plaisantais voyons!"

Soudain, Mama Odie se mit entre nos amis pour les interrompre. Flora se joignit à elle et demanda aux jeunes s'ils étaient près. Tous acquiescèrent puis Blanche Neige emmena les nouveaux arrivants dans leurs chambres.

* * *

Le docteur Facilier ne sut quoi dire : plusieurs personnes toutes différentes les unes des autres étaient en train de sortir des portails. Hadès, quand à lui, tendit sa main vers une des parois qui se fissura et se brisa pour former un trône de roche sur lequel il s'assit.

- "Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer notre petite réunion..."

- "Attendez une seconde!" commença le docteur. "Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie au juste?!"

L'une des personnes sortit des portails, une femme beauté froide au vêtement très sombre, interpella Hadès en déplorant le fait qu'il n'est pas prévenu le nouvel arrivant.

- "Allons Maléfique, chaque chose en son temps. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui te disais impatiente que tout commence?"

Maléfique se tut tandis que le maître de ombres semblait de plus en plus surpris.

- "Attendez... Vous... Vous êtes Maléfique? demanda le docteur.

- "Oh! Je vois que mes exploits sont aussi connus à l'autre bout de l'océan..." répondit-elle avec un sourire étrangement sympathique.

- "Et tu n'es pas la seule!" continua Hadès. "Chacun d'entre vous, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, êtes connus sur Terre pour votre, comment dirais-je? Autre vision des choses. Vous vouliez être les plus puissants, de manières différentes et plus ou moins utiles et intéressantes mais..."

Une personne l'interrompit à ce moment là : une vieille femme affreuse, à la figure de sorcière se mit face à Hadès. Celle-ci lui reprocha de considérer les souhaits de certains comme absurde, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- "Je vous en prie ma reine, ne vous énervez pas" répliqua Hadès. "Mais le fait que vous vous sentiez concerner par ce que j'ai dis, sous prétexte que vous étiez prête à retourner votre pays juste pour être la plus belle, fait plus rire qu'autre chose..."

Hadès partit pour un fou rire tandis que le maître des ombres resta immobile : finalement, il y avait plus malveillant que lui et ça, ça fait mal. Pendant ce temps là, un homme se mit à pouffer à son tour : c'était un homme d'église à la mine assez effrayante dont le rire refroidit les autres, sauf Hadès.

- "Pour une fois que je suis d'accords avec Satan en personne..."

- "Veux-tu bien te taire Frollo!" répliqua la méchante reine.

- "Et en plus, il m'appelle par mon nom catholique!" ajouta Hadès tout en riant.

- "Aucun respect pour les femmes âgées..." ajouta Gothel. "D'autant plus que tu n'es pas mieux : tu as mis Paris à feux et à sang juste pour une gitane!"

- "Elle a osé m'humilier, elle devait payer!" s'exclama Frollo.

- "Par pitié, arrêté ça : vous allez finir par me tuer de rire! Oh! suis-je bête : je suis un dieu, je ne peux pas mourir!" dit Hadès tout en repartant pour un nouvel éclat de rire.

Les trois énergumènes continuèrent à se disputer tandis que Maléfique se tourna vers le docteur Facilier qui s'appuya sur un mur, tellement la situation le chambouler au point de lui donner des vertiges.

- "Parlons un peu de vous docteur, que faites vous donc là?"

Le docteur, après quelques seconde, se redressa, remit sa chemise et son haut-de-forme en ordre puis se racla la gorge.

- "J'étais un maître du vaudou, voyez vous. J'avais fais un pacte avec des entités venu d'un autre monde : en échange, je devais leurs apporter des âmes briser par le chagrin."

- "Mmmh... Intéressant..." dit Maléfique.

- "Cependant, j'ai eu... quelques soucis..."

Une femme pieuvre se mit tout à coup à côté de Maléfique : celle-ci écoutait depuis le début mais semblait plus qu'intéressé par l'histoire.

- "Quel genre de soucis au juste?" demanda-t-elle.

D'autres s'approchèrent : un vizir, un pirate, un guerrier asiatique, un jeune homme "athlétique" et, plus étranges encore, un lion. Le docteur ne semblait pas pour autant plus étonné, il continua son histoire avec un ton sombre et à la fois rêveur.

- "Un prince est venu il y a quelques temps dans mon pays. Je comptais le piéger avec l'aide de son sous-fifre. Mais celui-ci n'était qu'un incapable : alors que j'avais transformé ce prince de pacotille en grenouille, il l'a laissé s'échapper. Celui-ci s'est alors enfui dans le bayou avec une jeune serveuse de café qui a était elle aussi métamorphosé par accident. Malgré tout mes efforts pour les capturer, j'ai échoué. Cet abruti a finit en prison tandis que moi... Les esprits m'ont..."

Le docteur ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de se rappeler pourquoi il était là, il eut alors des frissons. Ursula s'approcha de lui et enveloppa ses épaules avec ses tentacules pour le consoler. Maléfique, quand à elle, ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa propre mort.

- "Je vois que nous avons, entre autre, subit la même injustice..."

- "Comment, vous aussi?" s'étonna le docteur.

- "J'ai fais moi aussi une sorte de pacte." déclara Ursula. "Avec, ni plus ni moins, la fille du roi des océans. Je sais que j'ai tentais de 'pimenter un peu tous ça' mais elle a triché. J'étais à deux doigts de gagner, de devenir la reine des océans, mais à cause du prince Eric, je suis désormais ici..."

Le lion prit alors la parole pour donner sa propre histoire mais s'arrêta à peine après avoir commença : le docteur le regardait avec un regard stupéfait.

- "Oui, je sais, je parles : cela vous étonne-t-il à ce point?" grogna-t-il.

- "...N...Non...Continuez!"

- "Merci! Je disais donc : moi aussi, j'ai été trahi. Le rôle de chef devait me revenir de droit mais mon frère me l'a volé! J'ai bien tenté de le tué, j'ai même réussi. J'avais la terre des lions rien que pour moi! Mais il a fallut que son fils revienne et gâche tout! Et pour couronner le tout, les hyènes avec lesquelles j'ai pactisé m'ont dévorer!"

Tous furent estomaquer par ce que venez de dire le lion. Le docteur tomba littéralement à genoux.

- "...Vous...Vous n'êtes pas sérieux..." demanda Maléfique.

- "Ne cherchez plus : on a trouvé la pire mort!" déclara Ursula.

- "Mphf! Parlez pour vous!" déclara l'un des hommes.

- "Ah oui Gaston?" ajouta Maléfique d'un ton narcissique.

Gaston remit l'une de ses mèches en ordre avant de continuer son discours.

- "J'étais en train de mener un combat sans merci mais j'ai perdu et je suis tomber du haut d'une immense tour."

Scar regarda le jeune homme et se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en continuant son discours.

- "Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire cela?"

Gaston mit du temps à répondre. Il chercha ses mots puis prit un ton épique.

- "Une bête affreuse avait élu domicile dans un château abandonné non loin de mon village, si je n'avais rien fait : il aurait dévoré les habitants!"

- "Sans oublier la jeune demoiselle que tu convoitais et qui a préféré rester avec le monstre..." murmura le Hun.

- "...Qu'est-ce que c'est? J'ai cru entendre une voix?" répondit Gaston avec narcissisme.

Le guerrier attrapa Gaston par le col et le releva au niveau de sa tête.

- "Retiens bien ceci, petit vaurien... Le jour où tu entendras une nouvelle fois ma voix, tu n'auras plus qu'une seconde avant de perdre ta chère petite tête!"

- "Allons, Shan Yu! Laisse ce pauvre petit : lui ne s'est pas fait dévorer par un crocodile!" rétorqua le pirate.

- "Ha!Ha!Ha! Vous êtes mignons..." ajouta le vizir. "Moi, j'ai était brûlé vif alors que j'étais devenu un génie! Si ça, ce n'est pas de la mort, je veux bien me métamorphoser en brebis..."

- "Il n'y a que moi qui vient de remarquer que nous faisions un concours de 'qui a eut la plus pire mort'?" s'exclama Gaston.

- "Désolé Jafar mais dans tout les cas, tu ne fais pas le poids." souffla Maléfique.

- "C'est bon là bas, vous avez finit?" lança Hadès.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hadès qui avait finit de rire et de séparait La méchante Reine, Gothel et Frollo. Il sortit deux poches en tissus qu'il ouvrit : à l'intérieur se trouvait une flamme bleu pour l'une et un saphir scintillait pour l'autre.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste?" demanda Gothel.

- "Vous allez vite comprendre..." répondit Hadès.

Il lança les deux objets devant ses auditeurs : ceux-ci changèrent de forment pour devenir l'hologramme d'une planète, la Terre. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent : les continents étaient pour la plupart différents.

- "Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi notre chère planète est dans cet état là?" déclara Hadés. "Pour faire simple : ces deux artefacts sont ce qu'on appelle des pierres de lunes : elles permettent, si on les réunit, d'obtenir une image de la terre telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui et de l'utiliser pour se transporter où nous le souhaitons."

- "Et en quoi cela nous concerne?" demanda Ursula avec un air dédaigneux.

- "Disons que, entre autre, cette petite carte va nous permettre d'accomplir notre ultime vengeance..."

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête du maîtres des ombres comme un écho lourd et fort. Le constat semblait être le même pour les autres.

- "Je vous sens sceptique." continua Hadès. "Sachez que nous avons tous un intérêt commun : chaque 'héros' qui nous a vaincu n'a fait que faire naître dans le coeur des personnes qui les admirent une sorte d'espoir, de lumière, qui affaiblit considérablement nos forces. Ne pensez vous donc pas qu'il est temps d'avoir notre propre justice? D'avoir tout ceux que nous désirons?"

Le docteur buvait presque les paroles d'Hadés, il se reconnaissait déjà dans son plan. Il s'avança devant Hadés.

- "Il y a un point qui me dérange : en supposant que nous sommes ici tous morts, nous n'avons accessoirement plus de pouvoir magique, comment allons-nous faire?"

- "Je ne suis pas le dieu des enfers pour rien tu sais. Nous allons faire un marché : je vous rend vos pouvoirs tout en les décuplant ou, pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas, je vous en créerait, et, en échange, nous nous allions pour répandre le mal et la désolation sur terre. Imaginez un peu : toi docteur, tu deviendrais un véritable maître des ombres : tout les esprits vaudou qui t'ont esclavagés deviendraient tes esclaves. Toi Maléfique, tu serais la fée la plus puissante du monde. Jafar, tu deviendrais le roi de l'Arabie. Ursula, Crochet, tout les êtres des sept mers se prosterneraient devant vous. Frollo, tu pourrais devenir le maître de toute la France. Shan Yu, toute la Chine se prosternerait devant toi. Scar, la terre des lions serait de nouveau sous ton commandement. Quand à vous, Ma Reine, Gothel et Gaston, vous... euh..."

- "Nous?" répondirent les trois.

- "...Vous auriez... La beauté et le succès éternel! Voilà!"

- "...Mmmh... Moi ça me va!" répondit Gothel.

Hadés croisa ses mains et s'accouda sur ses genoux tout en appuyant son menton sur ses doigts.

- "Alors, qu'en dites vous?" demanda-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent tous : chacun avait la même lueur dans les yeux, une lueur qui traduisait une envie de vengeance. Ils firent tous un pas en avant tandis qu'Hadès esquissa un sourire mauvais.

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Cour des Miracles

Chapitre 3 : La Cour des Miracles

Il était environ midi à Paris. Le soleil peinait à passer à travers les nuages pour éclairer Notre Dame, qui était désespérément silencieuse. Il faut dire que les événements survenue ici précédemment donnait peu envie au parisien de venir ici. Cependant, deux personnes était tout de même assises sur les marches : il s'agissait de Belle, qui était en train de lire un livre, et un grand homme encapuchonné dans une cape de couleur bleu roi. Ils avaient avec eux deux grands sacs. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, Belle eut juste le temps de se lever et de tendre ses bras pour étreindre Esméralda qui s'était jeter dans ses bras.

- "Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vue!" déclara-t-elle.

- "Effectivement!" répondit Belle. "La dernière fois, c'était pour le festival gitan si je ne m'abuse?"

- "...mmmh... Je crois que oui!"

Esméralda remarqua la personne qui se trouvait à côté de Belle. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui.

- "Alors c'était donc vrai..." murmura-t-elle. "C'est bien toi, Adam?"

Le personne se releva et retira sa capuche de manière à découvrir partiellement son visage : c'était celui de la bête. Esméralda resta silencieuse et se contenta de poser lentement sa main sur son épaule.

- "...Je suis désolé, un des amis de Clopin m'a raconté ce qui t'étais arrivé..."

La bête reprit doucement la main d'Esméralda pour la remettre à sa place.

- "Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui m'est arrivé..."

Belle s'approcha à son tour mais une autre personne sortie : un bossu précisément. Belle se jeta dans ses bras à son tour.

- "Quasimodo! Comme je suis contente de te voir!"

Quasimodo se contenta de répondre par un sourire. Après quelques secondes de retrouvailles, nos amis entrèrent à l'intérieur de notre dame où se trouvait Phoebus et les gargouilles.

- "J'ai contacté les autres soldats de la garde : ils sauront se débrouiller sans moi." déclara-t-il. "Nous allons pouvoir y aller!"

- "J'ai appelé de vieux amis" continua La Volière. "Notre moyen de transports devrait arriver dans peu de temps!"

- "Génial! Pour une fois que je voyage de manière complètement légale!" s'exclama Esméralda.

Tout le monde ria face à la remarque de la jeune gitane. Ses rires furent interrompu par le bruit d'une incantation magique. Nos héros se dirigèrent avec entrain vers la sortie. Tous sauf Quasimodo, qui semblait triste. Belle le remarqua et fit demi-tour suivit par La Rocaille, La Muraille et La Volière.

- "Ça ne va pas Quasimodo?" demanda-t-elle.

- "...Rassure-toi, je vais bien : je t'assure." répondit-il.

- "N'essaye même pas de me mentir mon coco!" rétorqua La Rocaille.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon grand?" demanda La Volière.

- "...Rien." répondit Quasimodo "C'est juste... C'est la première fois que je quitte Notre Dame. Et si... Et si je ne me faisais pas accepté comme ici, et si on me traitait de monstre?"

- "Eh bien, ces personnes là devront d'abords nous demander si nous sommes vraiment des gargouilles parlantes!" répondit La Muraille. "Allez, t'en fais pas mon grand : on reste avec toi et on te protège!"

Quasimodo sourit puis lui, ainsi que les autres, se dirigea vers la sortie. À l'extérieur se trouvait un grand portail magique : une dame plutôt âgé vêtue d'une cape bleu ciel se trouvait devant celui-ci. Elle regarda nos amis avec un regard bienveillant.

- "Vous voilà mes amis, je vous attendais!"

- "Salut marraine!" lança la Muraille.

- "Comment ça va depuis le temps?" demanda la Volière.

- "Très bien mes chers, je vous remercie." répondit la marraine la bonne fée. "Si vous le permettez, Cendrillon et les autres vous attendent au port."

Nos héros acquiescèrent et entrèrent chacun dans le portail. Quasimodo fut le dernier à y passer. Il hésitait à y pénétrait mais la bonne fée le regarda avec un sourire doux. Il prit confiance et se jeta à l'intérieur pour arrivé dans un port où une grande frégate était amarré. Un petit groupe en sortait : c'était Tiana et les autres. En bas, en face de la passerelle, se trouvait Cendrillon et Henri. Belle les regarda puis se retourna : juste en face du port se trouvait un immense palais blanc et doré qui l'émerveillait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle n'étais pas la seule à l'observer. Plus loin, à l'horizon, une plateforme faite d'un étrange nuage noir survolé de quelques centimètres la mer : Ursula, Frollo, le docteur Facilier et Maléfique était dessus et arrivé à voir la scène de loin.

- "C'est ça, allez-y..." murmura Frollo. "Même réunit, vous ne pourrez rien contre nous..."

- "Je t'en pris Frollo, laisse-les un peu : les désillusions sont leurs spécialités de toute manière." ajouta Maléfique.

- "Quand je pense que ces abrutis ont pris la mer..." continua Ursula. "Ces imbéciles pensaient passer inaperçu? Pff! Pathétique! Enfin, Maintenant que nous savons où ils se retrouvent, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses..."

- "Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Ursula..." souffla le docteur avec un sourire en coin.

Le maître des ombres donna un coup de canne sur la plateforme : une onde s'étendit au delà de la plateforme jusqu'à l'autre bout de la mer. Des ombres ressemblant à des pirates en sortirent et se réunir autour de la plateforme.

- "Je vois que vous êtes rapides. C'est parfait!" déclara-t-il. "Allez immédiatement au port et surveillez moi toutes les personnes s'y trouvant! Mais surtout, restez discret : tout ceux qui se feront repérer seront puni comme il se doit... Allez-y!"

Les ombres se ruèrent vers le port devant le regard épaté d'Ursula qui applaudit. Le docteur se contenta de faire la révérence tandis que la plateforme disparue avec ses occupants.

* * *

Au même moment, en Chine, Mulan, Shang, Mushu et Cri-kee courraient à travers le palais royal suivit par Yao, Chien-Po et Ling. Ils arrivèrent face à une grande porte ornée d'or que des soldats essayés d'ouvrir avec un bélier. Sur le côté se trouvaient les filles de l'empereur qui semblaient apeurées. Mulan accourue.

- "Les filles, que se passe-t-il?!" demanda Mulan, essoufflée.

- "Nous n'avons pas eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait : nous étions avec père quand une énergie inconnue nous a repoussé à l'extérieur et à verrouillé la porte!" répondit Ting-Ting.

- "Nous ne sommes pas blessés heureusement mais c'est allez trop vite!" s'exclama Mei.

- "Je t'en pris Mulan, sauve notre père!" supplia Su tout en pleurant.

Mulan regarda Shang puis sortie son épée.

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en occupe!" déclara Mulan. "Mushu, Cri-kee, occupez-vous des filles. les gars : avec moi!"

- "D'accords on te suis!" répondit Yao tout en suivant Mulan qui faisait demi-tour.

- "Soldats! Continuez d'enfoncer la porte!" ordonna Shang.

- "A vos ordres!" répondirent-ils.

Mulan et Shang disparurent derrière une porte tandis que Mushu soupira.

- "Eh bien sur, c'est moi qui me tape le rôle pourri, c'est super sympas! Merci Mulan!"

Mulan, Shang et les autres arrivèrent dans une grande salle avec une immense fenêtre : ils sortirent par celle-ci et longèrent prudemment le mur pour arriver à côté de la pièce où l'empereur était enfermé. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre pour reconnaître cette voix grave et sombre qu'ils avaient déjà entendu et qu'ils espéraient ne plus entendre.

- "Par pitié, ne me dites pas que c'est qui je pense..." murmura Ling.

- "Chut! Tais-toi!" grogna Yao.

- "J'étais pourtant sur qu'il était... Enfin, je veux dire..." balbutia Chien-Po.

- "SILENCE!" s'exclama Yao.

- "Fais moins de bruit Yao!" chuchota Shang.

Yao se frappa la tête sous les rires de Ling. Mulan, quand à elle, risqua un regard par la fenêtre. Heureusement, Shan yu était de dos. Ce qui l'interpella, c'était la pièce. Auparavant, elle était rouge et assez lumineuse mais, désormais, elle était bleu marine, noire et sombre.

- "Tes soldats sont perspicaces mon cher... Mais c'est inutile : tu es pris au piège et personne ne pourras te sauver!"

- "Qui est dans une situation désespérée n'as rien à perdre en tentant des choses dérisoires, Shan yu. Face à un problème qui nous dépasse, on cherche un soutien même dans des choses insignifiantes et manifestement inefficaces." répondit l'empereur.

- "Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable avec tes beaux discours..." soupira Shan Yu avant de faire apparaître son épée et de la coller sous le cou de l'empereur. "Vue ton âge, te tuer rapidement sera extrêmement facile! À moins, bien sur, que tu te décides à me supplier à genoux. Dans ce cas, je réviserais peut-être ton jugement... "

- La décrépitude physique n'est pas synonyme de décrépitude du cœur." ajouta l'empereur.

L'expression de Shan yu changea : il semblait fou de rage. Il donna un coup violant à l'empereur qui vola à travers la pièce avant de heurter le mur et de s'écrouler au sol. Shang allait intervenir mais Mulan l'arrêta.

- "Mais Mula-..."

- "Chut!"

Shan yu tandis sa main au dessus du sol : celui-ci prit progressivement une étrange teinte turquoise.

- "Je ne pensais pas en venir là mais tu l'as pleinement mérité, je vais t'offrir une mort des plus mémorables..."

- "Mulan! Il faut faire quelque chose!" chuchota Shang.

Mulan regarda la pièce en détail puis un détail attira son attention. Elle fit signe à Yao qui comprit : il brandit son arc en direction d'un lampion qui se trouvait juste au dessus de Shan Yu. Il visa puis tira. La flèche coupa nette la corde qui retenait le lampion qui tomba sur Shan Yu. Les flammes brûlèrent sa capuche tandis que nos héros se précipitèrent sur l'empereur pour le mettre en sûreté. Au même moment, la porte se brisa : les soldats entrèrent à leurs tours, suivit par les filles de l'empereur, Mushu et Cri-kee. Shan yu, après avoir éteints les flammes, se retrouva entre les deux groupes.

- "Attendez, c'est quoi ce délire?!" s'exclama Mushu. "Qui c'est lui? C'est un remake?! C'est Shan yu 2 : le retour?!"

Shan yu eut un petit rire amusé.

- "Je vois que même dans les situations les plus dramatiques, ton humour, toujours aussi mauvais soit-il, n'est jamais entravé, misérable reptile..."

- "Au lieu d'insulter mon protecteur, dis-nous ce que tu fais là!" ordonna Mulan.

Shan yu se retourna lentement vers Mulan. Il l'a dévisagea quelques instants avant d'afficher un sourire mauvais.

- "Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui se passe actuellement, soldat?"

- "Evidemment que si! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les ténèbres soit aussi bête pour te recruter!"

Les yeux de Shan yu devinrent bleus plus Mulan se retrouva téléporté à côté de lui. Sous l'effet de surprise, elle tomba sur le dos. Shan Yu la bloqua en pointant son épée vers son cou. Shang voulu intervenir mais Chien-Po le bloqua : il semblait dans un état second, ses yeux était désormais bleus.

- "Te tuer maintenant pour ton insolence me serait très lucratif, mais je m'abstiendrais. Je rêve de voir la tête que tu feras lorsque je serais le nouvel empereur de la Chine." murmura Shan yu avant de se tourner vers les autres. "Prenez ceci comme un avertissement : la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Votre fin à tous est proche!"

Shan Yu disparu soudainement. Mulan recula puis se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Shang tandis que Ting-Ting, Mei et Su accoururent au près de leur père. Chien-Po, de son côté, regarda à droite et à gauche, comme s'il était perdu.

- "J'ai eu si peur..." murmura-t-il. "J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer."

- "C'est bon, je n'ai rien Shang." répondit Mulan.

- "Père, comment vous sentez-vous?" demanda Ting-Ting à son père qui reprenait doucement conscience.

L'empereur ouvrit lentement les yeux et murmura le nom de Mulan qui s'accroupie à ses côtés. Shang, quand à lui, ordonna aux soldats d'aller chercher un médecin.

- "Oui votre altesse?" demanda Mulan.

- "Mulan... Le parchemin... Sur mon... Bureau..." dit-il avec difficultés.

Mulan n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que Mushu arriva à ses côtés, le parchemin dans ses pattes. Mulan le prit et commença à le lire. Il était écrit :

_"Mon cher Tiankong, _

_C'est avec peur et crainte que je t'écris ces mots. Comme tu le sais déjà : notre monde est en danger. Les forces des ténèbres se propagent et s'amplifient tout autour de nous et, d'ici peu, nos plus redoutables ennemies reviendront à la vie. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps : la Fée Bleu m'a chargé de te dire qu'il fallait que tu envoies la jeune Mulan Fa, son marie Shang Li ainsi que Mushu et Cri-kee dans un pays fort lointain où il la rejoindront.__ Je peux comprendre que tu sois contre le fait de les exposer à un tel danger mais sache qu'elle m'a aussi précisé que leur présence était capitale dans ce nouveau combat.__ J'ai moi même accepté à contre coeur : ma fille et son prince y sont partis également, j'attends encore des nouvelles d'eux à l'heure où je t'écris. Elle m'a aussi demandé de rester en contact permanent avec toi en cas de soucis. N'hésite donc pas à me contacter en cas de besoin._

_Hamed, Sultan D'Agrabah._

_ps : J'ai récemment goûté un délicieux thé venant de ta région, tu pourrais m'envoyer un échantillon? Merci d'avance!"_

Mulan enroula le parchemin, elle se rendit compte que Shang l'avait lu au dessus de son épaule. L'empereur tenta de se relever légèrement.

- "...Mulan... Shang... Vous devez y aller... Sinon... Il..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il s'évanouit devant les yeux pétrifiés de ses filles.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?!" s'exclama Su.

- "...Si vous le permettez, je dois vérifier quelque chose..." déclara Mushu.

Mushu s'approcha lentement de l'empereur et releva sa barbe : une étrange marque noire était apparue dans son cou.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Ting-Ting.

- "Je reconnaîtrais l'énergie que dégage cette marque entre mille. Je l'ai déjà vue il y a longtemps, sur un des ancêtres de Mulan : c'est une malédiction." répondit Mushu avec un air grave.

Cette annonce choqua tout ceux qui étaient présent dans la pièce.

- "Mais comment c'est possible : on l'a même pas vue venir!" s'exclama Ling.

- "Je vous en supplie, dites moi qu'il y a un remède!" cria Mei.

- "Inutile, ça se guérit tout seul : il sera juste affaiblit quelques temps." répondit Mushu. "Il a dû le lancer juste avant qu'on entre."

- "Alors c'était donc ça l'avertissement..." murmura Mulan.

Shang se releva et regarda Mulan. Celle-ci resta silencieuse puis se releva : elle semblait déterminé.

- "Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre : l'empereur nous a donné une mission, nous devons y aller!"

- "Oui, c'est génial ma poule! Sauf qu'on a absolument aucune idée du lieux où ça se passe!" s'exclama Mushu avec un air ironique.

Un silence gênant régna alors dans la pièce. Mulan allait répondre quand un grondement se fit entendre : les vibrations firent trembler la pièce. Soudain, une fumée bleu et rose sortie du lampion que Yao avait fait tomber sur Shan Yu. Celle-ci prit la forme d'un génie habillé en livreur.

- "Qui a commandé des nems?" demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

A SUIVRE...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ce rêve bleu

Chapitre 4 : Ce rêve bleu

Un petit pantin de bois était penché sur les barrières d'un balcon et regardait les nouveaux arrivants entrer dans le grand palais. À côté de lui se trouvait un cricket qui le surveillait avec attention.

- "Pinocchio, tu devrais ne pas te pencher autant : tu vas tomber!" s'exclama Jiminy.

- "Désolé Jiminy mais je ne vois rien sinon!" répondit Pinocchio tout en continuant à regarder.

Jiminy soupira puis le tira en arrière à l'aide de son parapluie.

- "Pinocchio, tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux aller à la rencontre de ses personnes plutôt que de les regarder de loin?"

Pinocchio se tourna vers Jiminy puis descendit.

- "Tu as raison Jiminy, allons-y!" répondit-il avec entrain.

Jiminy monta sur l'épaule de Pinocchio qui se dirigea vers la porte du balcon. Il s'apprêta à tirer la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ait eut le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée. Une femme entouré d'une aura bleu arriva devant lui.

- "Oh! Désolé Pinocchio." dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer."

- "Ce n'est rien madame!" répondit Pinocchio avec un grand sourire.

La fée bleue l'invita à entrée puis l'épaula jusqu'à une autre porte. Pinocchio regarda autour de lui : cette pièce, c'était sa chambre actuelle. La fée bleue l'avait décoré de manière à ce qu'il se sent le plus possible chez lui : les murs étaient décoré de plusieurs marionnettes, pantins et d'horloges, toutes la décoration était faites en bois et dans un style italien qu'il connaissait bien. Il baissa la tête : il aurait tant voulu que son père et Figaro soit avec lui mais...

- "Pinocchio?"

Pinocchio regarda son épaule, Jiminy venait de l'interpeller. Il se contenta de suivre la fée bleue qui ouvrit la porte et l'emmena dans le couloir. La fée le fit avancer devant plusieurs portes puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elle. Celle-ci était déjà ouverte. C'était la première fois que Pinocchio la voyait, on lui avait formellement interdit d'y entrer. Il aperçu à l'intérieur un attroupement : toutes les personnes qu'il avait vue en bas était là. Elles étaient autour d'un grand lit. Pinocchio redressa la tête pour voir la fée bleue.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" demanda-t-il timidement.

- "Tu vas vite comprendre Pinocchio." répondit la fée.

Ils s'avancèrent pour se joindre aux autres, ce qui intimida Pinocchio. Ils étaient tous là : Aurore, Blanche Neige, Ariel, Cendrillon, Tiana, Belle, Quasimodo ainsi que tout leurs acolytes. La fée bleue prit la parole.

- "Nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre les autres. Comme vous le savez, nos ennemis sont de retour et cette fois, ils sont bien plus puissants. Nous allons devoir les affronter mais pour se faire, nous devrons être tous réunis. Cependant, avant toute chose, nous avons besoin d'une personne capable de vaincre les ténèbres, qui est même leur opposé."

- "Et qui est-ce?" demanda Belle.

- "La reine blanche." répondit la fée bleue. "Elle est l'opposé de sa soeur, la reine de coeur, et donc l'opposé des ténèbres. Une seule personne est capable d'aller la chercher, une personne qui est déjà aller dans son royaume."

La fée bleue regarda le lit : une jeune fille y dormait paisiblement.

- "Alice, la seule personne a être sortie vivante du pays des merveilles." ajouta-t-elle.

- "Et vous l'avez renvoyé là-bas?!" s'exclama Ariel.

- "Rassure-toi, elle ne risque rien pour l'instant. Je lui ai lancé un sort de protection : aucun maléfice emprunt de folie ou de ténèbres ne pourra l'atteindre." répondit-elle. "C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai fais appelle à vous, sorcier et magiciens, je ne peux maintenir ce sortilège seul, vous allez devoir m'aider à le maintenir". ajouta la Fée bleue.

Soudain, un cri strident venant du jardin résonna à travers tout le château. Flynn s'aperçu alors avec horreur que Raiponce n'était plus là. La fée bleu ordonna à tout le monde de rester là puis se dirigea vers la cour avec Eugène. Arrivé là bas, ils virent Raiponce et Pascal, enveloppés dans des kilos de cheveux blonds.

- "Eugène... Mes cheveux..." sanglota Raiponce.

La fée bleu baissa la tête tandis que Flynn s'approche de Raiponce et la serra tout doucement contre lui.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, on va te refaire une tresse." murmura-t-il.

- "Que faisais-tu là Raiponce?" demanda la fée bleu.

Raiponce redressa la tête en tremblant. Mais Pascal intervint et montra un étrange insecte noir qui essayait de s'enfuir. La fée bleue lança une boule d'énergie qui fit disparaître l'insecte.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda Flynn.

- "La chose que poursuivait Raiponce et Pascal et qui les ont amenés ici. Les défenses du château s'affaiblissent, il va falloir redoubler de prudence."

* * *

Au même moment, en Chine, Ling venait de faire un malaise face à l'apparition soudaine de l'être bleu. Les autres était stupéfait, tous sauf Mushu.

- "Génie, c'est bien toi?!" s'exclama-t-il.

- "Mushu! Mon pote!" répondit le Génie tout en faisant disparaître son accoutrement et son carton de nems.

Les deux compères firent une étrange chorégraphie, sans doute pour se saluer, puis s'enlacèrent amicalement. Chien-Po et Yao se regardèrent tandis que Mulan s'avança.

- "Mushu, tu ne nous présente pas?" demanda-t-elle, encore choquée.

- "Oh! Désolé, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières!" répondit Mushu, excité. "Mes amis, je vous présente le Génie! On s'est rencontré il y a très longtemps, un de tes ancêtres avait trouvé sa lampe!"

- "Je me disais bien que ta tête m'était familière!" dit le Génie tout en regardant Mulan. "Les yeux bridés sont de famille à ce que je vois!"

Mulan tenta d'afficher un léger sourire un peu gêné. Le Génie se tourna alors vers l'empereur puis son visage se décomposa. Il s'en approcha vivement.

- "Par toutes les nuits d'Arabie, qui lui a lancé une malédiction?!" cria-t-il.

- "Shan-yu." répondit Mushu. "Tu sais, le type à la peau grise qui a à peu près la même voix que toi."

Le Génie se redressa puis regarda Mushu avec un air sérieux qu'il avait très rarement.

- "Alors lui aussi?"

- "...Oui." soupira Mushu.

le Génie baissa la tête puis laissa tombé sa tête entre ses mains. Shang se releva à son tour puis prit la parole.

- "Sans vouloir te contrarier, peut-on savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici?" demanda-t-il.

- "Ce que je suis venu faire ici?" commença le Génie avant de soudainement s'interrompre, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. "Mais quel idiot je fais! Tapis a eut des problèmes et, de ce fait, Aladdin et Jasmine sont bloqués ici! J'étais venue vous demandez votre aide pour les retrouver!"

- "Tu ne peux plus le faire seul?" demanda Mushu, intrigué.

Le Génie sembla soudainement excédé.

- "Non, mes pouvoirs ont étaient affaiblis depuis que les autres sont de retour. Je ne peux même plus redécorer le palais royal à ma guise! Je ne vous raconte pas la déception des enfants en regardant Disney Dreams quand il voit le château avec juste un feux d'artifice..."

- "Nous pouvons t'aider!" déclara Mulan. "Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être?"

La Génie se mit à réfléchir puis s'entoura d'un tourbillon bleu. Il en ressortie habillé en pirate avec une longue vue : il se mit au bord de la fenêtre et scruta l'horizon avec son accessoire puis pointa une montagne enneigée.

- "D'apresse c'que m'a dit Tapis avant qu'je pesrd contact avec lui, il s'trouvaisse sur une montagne enneigé, j'vois qu'celle à la proue!" répondit le Génie avec un fort accent de pirate.

- "La montagne où on avait affronté Shan Yu la première fois?" s'étonna Mulan.

- "Il faut qu'on y aille, les températures y sont glaciales là haut!" ordonna Shang. "Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, à partir de maintenant, vous serez responsable de l'empereur et de ses filles!"

- "Larguesse les amarres!" s'exclama le Génie.

- "Non, sérieusement Génie, arrête ça." soupira Mushu.

Les trois soldats approuvèrent tandis que Shang, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-kee et le Génie partaient en courant. Arrivé à l'extérieur, Mulan et Shang prirent chacun un cheval puis partirent au galops, leurs amis les accoudant. Cri-kee regardait le palais royal lentement s'éloigné, celui-ci devint peu à peu une lumière rouge à l'horizon. L'odeur des stands du marché et la chaleur de la ville fit vite place au froid et à une odeur d'humidité. Cri-kee se retourna et remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà en bas de la montagne. Le Génie créa des vêtements chaud pour nos amis qui commencèrent l'ascension de la montagne. Le Génie commença à appeler ses amis, en vain. Pour couronner le tout, une tempête de neige fit son apparition : la neige fouettait le visage de nos héros dont les sens étaient fortement réduit.

- "Dites! Je veux pas être pessimiste mais cette tempête de neige nous handicap un peu là non?!" cria Mushu avec difficulté.

- "Génie, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire?!" hurla Mulan, tant bien que mal.

Le Génie ne répondit pas, Mulan essaya de le voir : il semblait désespéré. Mais soudain, une voix résonna à travers la montagne, un cri d'appel, féminin plus exactement. Le Génie sursauta puis se dirigea vers les appels. Mulan et Shang tentèrent de faire avancer leurs chevaux pour le suivre : ils arrivèrent à côté d'une crevasse.

- "Jasmine, tu m'entends?!" s'écria le Génie à travers la fissure.

Aucune réponse. Nos amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand Mushu remarqua une petite lueur rouge qui grossissait à vue d'oeil. Il ordonna à tous de reculer. Mulan regarda le petit dragon en tentant de comprendre quand un grand jet d'énergie rouge sortie subitement de la faille. Les chevaux s'emballèrent mais Mulan et Shang arrivèrent à les calmer. Le Génie se mit devant les autres pour les protéger tandis que l'énergie rouge prit forme humaine : celle d'un vizir au rire sardonique à glacer le sang, lévitant au dessus du sol. Au même moment la tempête se calma, le décors de neige devint un décors désertique.

- "Jafar..." murmura le Génie.

- "Comme on se retrouve Génie! Tu pensais vraiment me fuir aussi facilement? Laisse-moi rire!" répondit Jafar en ricanant.

Mulan approcha son cheval de Shang afin d'être au plus prêt de lui : la voix de Jafar, grave et ténébreuse, lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- "...Je n'ai pas tenté de fuir..." répondit le Génie, tout en tentant de garder son calme.

- "Ah oui? Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tes amis soit... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

- "Qu'as-tu fais d'Al, Jasmine, Abu et Iago?!" cria le Génie avec agacement.

Jafar examina le Génie en déroulant lentement son regard sur lui puis esquissa un petit sourire.

- "Tu n'es qu'un imbécile mon cher." répondit Jafar toujours aussi calmement et impunément. "Comment le Tapis aurait pu t'envoyer un message de détresse? Ce n'était qu'un leurre! J'ai malheureusement perdu Jasmine et Aladdin, mais je sais que mes alliés les retrouveront... Quand je te parlais 'd'amis', je ne te parlais pas de ceux là mais des habitants de ta chère petite ville d'Agrabah..."

Jafar tandis son bras en avant puis créa un puit de sable : à l'intérieur, on pouvait voir une image d'Agrabah, piégé sous un dôme fait d'énergie noire.

- "Non... Agrabah..." murmura le génie, déboussolé.

- "Eh oui, pendant que tu jouais à Génie L'explorateur, je me suis permis de prendre Agrabah sous mon contrôle. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais pris tes responsabilité au sérieux. Mais, comme d'habitude, tu préfères t'amuser plutôt que te battre sérieusement. Actuellement, le sultan est sous mon contrôle absolue, comme la dernière fois, et il est en train de modeler le royaume à mon image ce qui est une première victoire pour nous!"

- "Pour qui exactement?" demanda Mulan, déterminée.

Jafar se tourna brusquement vers Mulan. Il resta silencieux, cherchant ses mots puis répondit enfin.

- "Alors c'est donc toi le fameux 'soldat de la montagne', Shan Yu m'a beaucoup parler de toi mais il ne m'avait jamais précisé que tu étais aussi insolente..."

- "Tu ne réponds pas à ma question!"

- "Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais y répondre? Quoi qu'il en soit, Génie, j'espère qu'Aladdin et Jasmine ne t'en voudront pas quand ils apprendront que tu as lâchement abandonner le sultan..."

Le Génie perdit son sang froid et lança un éclair bleu au vizir malgré la protestation de Mushu. Jafar le fit disparaître facilement puis se mit à rire.

- "Tes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent mon cher! Ce n'est pas tout mais, si tu le permets, je dois te laisser : j'ai des ennemies bien plus dangereux à mettre hors d'états de nuire..."

Jafar s'évanouit dans des flammes rouges ardentes, causant un tourbillon de sable qui se transforma peu à peu en neige. Tout le décors autour d'eux redevint un paysage de montagne : la tempête avait disparu, laissant place à une petite chute de neige. Le Génie tombe à genoux, il semblait anéantie. Mulan descendit de cheval et l'épaula.

- "Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute..." murmura-t-il

- "Non, tu n'y es pour rien! Il est devenu trop puissant, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ça!" répondit Mulan, calmement.

- "Tu te trompes, il a raison : comment j'ai pu être... aussi..."

Le génie fondit en larmes. Mushu lui donna un mouchoir tandis que Shang tourna son cheval vers le bas de la montagne.

- "Il est clair que nous n'avons plus le choix : nous devons aller au point de rendez-vous pour aider les autres, c'est le seul moyen d'empêcher ses monstres de tout détruire!"

Mulan approuva puis se tourna vers le Génie qui la regarda tristement. Il lui sourit mais un cri résonna dans toute la montagne. Sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, une sorte de bonhomme de neige dévala la pente en hurlant avant de s'écraser sur un rocher. Derrière lui, un clydesdale chevauché par un inconnu encapuchonné s'arrêta face à celui-ci puis se tourna vers le petit groupe stupéfait.

- "Seriez-vous Mulan?" demanda l'inconnu avec une voix féminine.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mulan qui regarda autour d'elle puis répondit.

- "...Ou...Oui... Et vous êtes?"

L'inconnu retira sa cape, laissant apparaître sa belle chevelure rousse et fougueuse. C'était une jeune fille qui afficha un sourire radieux à nos amis.

- "Je suis Mérida, j'ai était envoyé ici avec mon ami pour vous aidez à vaincre Jafar... Mais visiblement, il est partie. Je n'ai pas était assez rapide, c'est pas possible!"

L'ami en question, le bonhomme des neiges, recolla ses morceaux puis se dirigea vers le groupe.

- "Ouf! J'ai réussi à me reformer! Enfin, faisons les présentations : bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins!" dit Olaf en tendant les bras.

- "Olaf, voyons, tu crois franchement que c'est en disant ça que tu en auras!" souffla Mérida avec moquerie.

- "Deux minutes Mérida, je me présente à mes nouveaux amis!" répondit Olaf toujours aussi positivement.

- "Eh bien, en tout les cas, je suis enchanté de vous connaitre!" répondit Mulan, un peu gêné. "Mais, par qui avez-vous était envoyé?"

- "J'ten pris! Tu peux me tutoyer!" déclara Mérida avec un grand sourire. "J'ai était envoyé ici par des amis à moi, ils nous mènerons au 'point de rendez-vous'."

- "Le point de rendez-vous?" demanda le Génie.

- "Oh! Vous n'êtes pas au courant?" dit Mérida, interloqué.

- "Bah! On nous a juste dit qu'on devait rejoindre d'autres personnes pour se battre contre des méchants qui se sont libérééééssss~ délivréééésss~ , on en sait pas plus..." grogna Mushu.

Mérida retourna son cheval et pointa l'entrée d'une grotte d'où une grande lumière bleu émanait.

- "Vous voyez la grotte là-bas? À l'intérieur se trouve un portail qui nous mènera à Arendelle, non loin de la Norvège. De là bas, nous prendrons un bateau qui nous fera voyager dans une île secrète dans l'océan Atlantique : c'est là que se trouve notre point de rendez-vous."

- "Enfin plus de détails! Merci Mérida!" s'exclama Mushu.

Mérida sourit puis nos amis se dirigèrent vers la grotte. Tous sauf le Génie qui resta en retrait. Il sentit soudain quelque chose sautillait sur lui et arriver sur son épaule : c'était Cri-Kee qui lui offrit un sourire affectueux. Le Génie le lui rendit puis il rejoignit le petit groupe.

* * *

Jafar arriva en enfer dans un jet de flammes rouges. Il tomba nez à nez sur Shan-yu et un étrange homme : celui-ci était un peu enveloppé, vêtue d'un manteau rouge et d'un chapeau gris. Malgré son visage rond et ses airs doux, Jafar ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise face à cet homme. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcher pas de sourire : il avait une occasion en or de se moquer de Shan-yu. Il aperçu aussi le capitaine Crochet, un peu plus loin, en train d'étudier une carte.

- "Alors Shan-yu, on s'est fait vaincre par un lampion?" dit-il sadiquement.

- "Si j'étais toi, je ne me chercherais pas." répondit Shan-yu froidement.

- "Allons, allons, je ne fais que te taquiner, inutile de t'énerver! Alors, tu ne nous présentes pas?"

- "Permettez-moi de le faire moi même!" intervint l'homme. "On me surnomme le Cocher. Je ne suis qu'un simple vendeur d'âne pour les mines de sels et j'ai étais appelé par Hadés pour vous rejoindre."

- "Oh! je vois." marmonna Jafar, un peu déçu. "Et qu'est-ce qui fait de vous un... Comment dirais-je? L'un des notre?"

- "Il a fait quelque chose que tu serais incapable de faire..." déclara Shan-Yu avec un grand sourire effrayant.

Jafar regarda Shan-Yu puis le Cocher fit un pas en avant.

- "Pardonnez-moi, j'ai oublié de préciser : les ânes en question sont en réalités des enfants insouciants ayant échappé à leurs parents irresponsables. Il me suffit de rajouter deux ou trois ingrédients dans ce qu'ils fument et boivent et le tour est joué! Cependant, un jour l'un d'eux a réussi à s'échapper et mon 'commerce' est tombé à l'eau. Voilà pourquoi je suis là : pour me venger de ce pantin..."

- "...Je l'avoue, je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça mais dans un sens, ce genre de garnements sont souvent la source de nos problèmes..."

- "Et j'ai déjà repris du service pour ça. Grâce à Hadés, j'ai pu obtenir de nouveaux sbires bien plus puissants et mon île est devenu plus... Efficace. J'ai donc reçu la visite de quelques personnes sur mon île et la plupart peuvent nous aider à faire tomber ces imbéciles... Et cela vous concerne aussi Capitaine!"

Le capitaine sursauta et regarda Jafar et Shan-yu. Après quelques secondes, il rangea sa carte et s'approcha. Le Cocher fit apparaître une boule de cristal : on pouvait voir à l'intérieur l'image du cage avec à l'intérieur Gepetto, Figaro et les enfants perdus du pays imaginaires. La capitaine passa son crochet dans sa moustache et esquissa un sourire mauvais.

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
